Content addressable memory (CAM) devices are frequently used in network switching and routing applications to determine forwarding destinations, to perform classification functions, to implement Quality of Service (QoS) functions, and other tasks associated with routing data packets across a network. More specifically, a CAM device includes a CAM array having a plurality of CAM cells organized in a number of rows and columns. Each row of CAM cells, which can be used to store a CAM word, is coupled to a corresponding match line that indicates match results for the row. Each column of CAM cells is typically coupled to one or more data lines or data line pairs that can be used to drive data into a selected CAM row during write operations and/or for providing a search key to the CAM rows during compare operations. During a compare operation, the search key (e.g., the comparand word) is provided to the CAM array and compared with the CAM words stored therein. For each CAM word that matches the search key, a corresponding match line is asserted to indicate the match condition, and a priority encoder determines the match address or index of the highest priority matching (HPM) entry in the CAM array.
The match lines in a CAM array are typically pre-charged to or towards VDD for each and every compare operation. Thus, for each row having a mismatch condition, an associated match line ML is first pre-charged high towards VDD and then discharged low to ground potential. Current flow associated with this charging and discharging of such match lines results in undesirable power consumption. Further, as the number of CAM cells in each row of a CAM array increases, capacitive loading on the match lines increases accordingly, which further increases power consumption. Thus, there is a need to reduce the power consumption associated with pre-charging and discharging the match lines of a CAM array during successive compare operations.